User blog:TinyCastleGuy/Backz toz Schoolz
Welcome to the very first edition of User blog: TinyCastleGuy 2.0! It's time to play some games, read some books, sleep some sleeps, and study at school! Summer is pretty much over, and Nitrome is... well just acting like Nitrome. But what am I blabbering about? Get on with the post! The Week Saturday Hmm, I don't really remember... I guess I... did stuff. Sunday Random-storykeeper told me and Takeshi64 that there was another Sushi Cat game called Sushi Cat 2: The Purrade! After I finished that, she told me there was a Honeymoon too. Monday Checked Nitrome.com, then played Sushi Cat: The Honeymoon. Checked it once more, and there was Calamari. Yep, new game. Also made a new avatar featuring the Green Link from my previous one, the two Calamari Squids, and Nyan Cat as a cameo in some flash game. Tuesday Me and Santi worked on a logo and backround for Nitrome Wiki's 5th (sorry, 4TH) Anniversary! Last year we only did a measly Balloon logo! This year will be different! Also went to my grandma's apartment home and we went to a burger place called Red Mill. Yum! Wednesday First day of SCHOOL! It was so exiting! Yay! There's that boy i'm friends with! There's that teacher that's nice! There's that pretty girl! Oh yeah! Good times! There are two people in the same grade named Finn and Jake XD Well, after school, I played Tobe's Hookshot Adventure. Yayz! Thursday 2nd day. Of school that is. Read the blog, chatted, blah blah blah. Friday School. Made this blog post. iOS update. And many more! Oh, also saw AC4E on chat. There's a New Game on Nitrome And it's named Calamari! "Get the top Facebook score in this two player survival squid game!" Calamari, as you probably know, is fried squid, and you can eat it in rolls and stuff. This game is basiclly Centipede, and the egg-spitting ability like Neutronized's Egg Blast. I call the main characters the Squids With Weird Faces. (Why I do is obvious.) The gameplay is one level that is different each time, and there are blocks everywhere. Picture that toy with the line and the block thingies everywhere, that stay on the line bar no matter what. I know that wasn't the best discription, whatever. It's just really blocks flying around waiting for the Squids W.W.F. to spit eggs up at them. They do this by pressing a button and an egg shoots up out of their mouths. When it falls back down, be sure to collect it, because if you don't you'll run out of eggs. (You have five I think.) To get a high score you collect the gold out of golden blocks, and the goldies look like golden legos. Beware of the dangerous blocks, some only trigger when you shoot them, some you just avoid altogether. Also, something Nitrome added that I liked, each time you die you get a death message that's a pun on squids, eggs, and calamari. So what are you waiting for? Eat some CALAMARI! Play it here: http://www.nitrome.com/games/calamari/index.html PS. You could also call them Squids With Weird Face'book's, XD And For You Neutrons Yes, Neutronized gets to have fun too. This new thing is called Roar Rampage iOS! Yay! Now we can play Roar Rampage on our iThingys! Now I just gotta GET an iThingy! Update: Sorry if I made it unclear, it's not released yet. I Luv U Pixels This week's Pixel Love is a game called Tobe's Hookshot Escape. Who exactly IS "Tobe" you may ask? A boy with awesome cave exploring skills and powers built for saving chicks. The kind that go chirp. I played it, and didn't get very much into it. I kept falling because of the enemy Pea Boys or something. I went to the site of "Secret Base", the company that made Tobe, and figured out the awesome guy had two more games. One is called Tobe's Great Escape, and is just Hookshot Escape vertical, and without hook shots. Finally there's Tobe's Vertical Adventure, which is a great adventure featuring him and his girl friend Nina. It isn't a side scroller, but unfortunately you need to download/buy it. At least the games are fun. Thank you, Tobe! http://www.nitrome.com/games/pixellove/tobeshookshotescape/ A Stroll Down Memory Lane Another Memory Lane! This time it's a game Nitrome was planning on making but thought it wasn't fun enough. It's codenamed Sucknblo. (Suck and Blow) Made all the way in October 2009, a game about a superhero that has the body and size of Norman Noggin, and the face of the superhero in Pixel Pop. (I call him Nitroman.) The backround looks epic as Final Ninja and detailed as Twin Shot 2. The enemies look like mutant plants and contstructo domo robotos. And there are lightning balls and rockets around the level. I wish I could just play it... but it's most likely never gonna be released. Also at the end of the post, Nitrome said that when they cancelled Sucknblo they went to the next game in December, Avalanche. Go Penguin on Sled! They said that if they released the superhero game, Avalanche probably never would have appeared at all. That means possibly, Random-storykeeper's avatar which is the Penguin o' Sled, might have been the crimson hero! Think about THAT! The image: http://cdn.nitrome.com/images/blog/sucknblow_blog_clickthrough.png Weekly Popular Game Weekly Popular Game is made by me, not Nitrome. This time, the week's popular game is Everybody Edits. LOTS of people online are playing this, but i'm not that into it. Kind of like the case of Minecraft exept different. Everybody Edits is a game where everybody edits, and people can make levels that have traps, switches, and a whole lot of obsticle coursing. You can make your character, a smiley face, have different faces too. http://everybodyedits.com/ Well, that's it for this time. Until next popular game everyone! Nitrome Song Parodies I made "Sweatshirts" as a parody to Starships. Yes it's Austin and the Bestgamers, and this song is about Justin Bennet finding his inner self, his sweatshirt. I've only got the chorus so far. "Sweatshirts help you not die! Rocket into the sky!" Yeah, not such a big post. Oh wellz. Other News *Hoping for a reply from Mr. Morrish. (Super Puzzle Platformer incident.) *Mabye going to make a show with plushies called Rainbows TV. Goodbye Well, this has been a great post. Stay tuned for next Friday! HAI! TCG out! Category:Blog posts